


Hold Me to Your Heart

by PewDiePie, Pumpkin (PewDiePie)



Series: Old fanfics from 2015/2016 - Frerard, Petekey, Ryden, Phan + more [4]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: And a song, Angst, Falling In Love, Falling Out of Love, Ghosts, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, Pitch Pearl, Sad, Songfic, based on a video, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25876678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/PewDiePie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewDiePie/pseuds/Pumpkin
Summary: For Danny and Phantom, it starts off as love at first sight...;(originally written in 2016).
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Danny Fenton, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom, Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom Clone(s)
Series: Old fanfics from 2015/2016 - Frerard, Petekey, Ryden, Phan + more [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/827262
Kudos: 3





	Hold Me to Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> so this was originally written in 2016 after I turned 15 and rewatched all of DP, right after getting the whole series on DVD for my birthday. I originally posted this on wattpad, but I wanted somewhere else to host this fic ig, even though it's really not great. based on a YouTube video (with the same title) AND the song used in said video, which you can find here:
> 
> https://youtu.be/pRG0DheJnFY

When Danny and Phantom split into two different people, two different bodies with two different personalities, they never expected what was to come.

In mid process of being split, Danny passed out, so at first he didn't know what had happened.

...Until he tried to go ghost. And he couldn't. There was no trace of ghost inside him anymore.

And Danny didn't know what to do. 

A few days later, he decided to get out and get some fresh air. His feet lead him to the park.

-

Then that's when it happened; at the park.

It was twilight, nearing dark, the sky a purplish blue color. Danny, just about to head home when he saw... him...

Phantom.

They were standing face to face, but they were so far from each other at the same time... As if they were a million miles apart.

But when Danny saw him... he was... in love.

And Phantom... little did Danny know, Phantom felt the same.

Phantom gave a small smile, before Danny spoke.

"Hi," said Danny.

"Hi," Phantom replied.

After talking for a bit, they realized it was dark.

"I have to go," Danny said sadly, getting up off the ground.

Phantom flew up into the air. "I do too." He began slowly flying backwards. "Bye, Danny."

Danny sighed. "Bye, Phantom." He looked at the ground sadly.

"I'll be back tomorrow, if you wanna meet me?" Phantom said, small smile on his face.

Danny nodded eagerly, before Phantom flew away and Danny watched him disappear.

-

After many weeks of long conversations, staying up so late and falling even more in love with the other, the two stood beneath the the bright blue sky, face to face.

Both of them were ready to confess their feelings for one another, neither knowing of what the other planned to say.

"Danny, I have to tell you something," Phantom had admitted, sighing nervously and biting his lip. Danny nodded.

"I have something to tell you as well," Danny said quietly.

"You first," Phantom decided. He needed to hear what Danny said before he declared his feelings for the human boy.

"O- Okay," Danny whispered nervously. He needed to just get it out. Sighing, he stepped closer to Phantom. 'Here goes everything,' he thought to himself.

"Phantom, I- I..." He began, his heart pounding. "When I first saw you, I knew. I knew that... Phantom, it was love at first sight..."

Phantom gasped, not able to speak.

"I understand if you don't feel the same, but I needed to get it out and-"

"Danny, I love you."

Danny was shocked, but then he grinned when he realized Phantom was serious.

Danny moved slightly closer, letting his eyelids drop a bit, looking at Phantom with so much love. Phantom did the same.

Then Phantom tilted Danny's chin up, and pressed their lips together.

-

During his and Danny's date, Phantom's ghost sense detected yet another ghost, making Danny sigh.

Phantom had been so busy with ghosts lately, and Danny was so afraid he'd be hurt. But Danny pushed all his worries aside again, like Phantom wanted, and so Danny watched as Phantom flew off, letting the smile fall from his face.

-

"Danny, I need you to do something for me," Phantom said quickly. Danny nodded. "Hold this for me, just in case anything happens." Phantom held out his arm, dropping something into Danny's open palm.

Danny looked at the little ring now in his palm, before holding it tightly in his hand. 

"Okay, but you said nothing will ever happen," Danny recalled, frowning and sighing a bit.

"I know, but just in case."

Danny forced a small smile... again.

-

It was a few weeks later when Phantom was being controlled by Freakshow, and Danny turned on the TV to find Phantom on the news, attacking the police, and stealing and being caught on camera. Danny knew Phantom was being controlled, and he also knew he'd have to save him.

Danny frowned, disappointed, yet again.

After saving Phantom and getting the cops to show up, Danny and Phantom sat at the park, hiding from the cops, but watching Freakshow get arrested.

Phantom watched with amusement, grinning.

But Danny was upset. Again.

"Phantom, I think I'm gonna head home," Danny sighed. He couldn't be near Phantom right now, or maybe for awhile.

Phantom turned to look at Danny, losing his grin as he just then saw how upset Danny was. "Danny, don't go, please, I- I'm sorry..."

Danny clenched his fists, before dropping them and letting his head slump a bit, looking very upset as he began to walk away.

"I know," Danny sighed, walking by Phantom, who didn't dare try to stop Danny from leaving.

"How did we get so lost?" Phantom asked himself as Danny disappeared into the night.

Once Danny was long gone, Phantom decided to try and check up on Danny, peaking through the window and seeing Danny sound asleep.

But Danny wasn't and knew Phantom was there.

Phantom turned away and then Danny walked quietly to the window listening to Phantom talk to himself.

"I'm the worst person ever, I'm so sorry, Danny."

And then he flew away, so Danny closed his blinds with a soft sigh. He knew Phantom was sorry. And yet, Danny still was disappointed.

-

Danny decided to finally talk to Phantom. So as he waited for Phantom, he sat alone, looking at the shooting stars through the telescope. That's when Phantom walked up though. So then Danny was getting up and sitting on a log by the fire. Phantom sat beside him.

"I'm so sorry for how I've been lately," Phantom apologized.

Just then, a shooting star flew across the night sky.

The two talked it out, eventually making up.

-

Phantom had to go into the ghost zone, excited to try out some new powers.

Danny didn't want him to.

"Come on, Danny, what's the harm?" Phantom questioned, shaking his head in disbelief as Danny huffed.

"I don't want you getting hurt!" Danny stated angrily, glaring at the ghost boy.

"I won't! Trust me! I'll be just fine."

Danny wanted to argue against that, but didn't. He sighed and gave in instead. He didn't want to, but if that's what really made Phantom happy, then he wanted him to do it, even if he thought it was a bad idea.

When Phantom left, though, Danny had come to his own conclusion to fix their slowly breaking relationship.

Because Danny was pretty sure... they were falling out of love.

He was sure this was falling out of love, and how it felt.

And his plan was simple: go into the ghost zone, ask the ghosts to leave Phantom alone.

-

Danny drove into the ghost zone in the Spector Speeder, looking around with big eyes. He'd never been there before.

Phantom saw the Spector Speeder Danny was driving enter the ghost zone very quickly. He panicked. 'Danny!' He thought to himself, chasing after it.

Suddenly, all the ghosts were everywhere, surrounding Danny. And the ghost hunter, Skulker, was leading them all.

Danny tried to speak, but knew he was in trouble; Skulker pointed his weapon at Danny in the Spector Speeder. So Danny quickly turned the vehicle around and drove off, all the ghosts chasing him.

Phantom hurried as quickly as he could.

Danny was practically cornered, ghosts completely surrounding him, giving him nowhere to go.

Danny held a hand up. "P- Please, don't!" He begged, shakily. "Please!"

But then Skulker smirked, firing his weapon at the Spector Speeder. And then all of the ghosts were firing their ectoplasmic energy at the vehicle as well as Danny screamed and cried. More ghosts shot energy, eventually breaking the glass that was protecting Danny and keeping him alive.

Just then, Phantom was there, behind the hoard of ghosts, floating helplessly as he realized he was too late and Danny- his love...

Danny was gone.

And all Phantom could do was watch their last little bit of remaining love die along with Danny.

-


End file.
